The University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) operates via one main committee, the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC), which functions as the Scientific Review Committee for alt cancer-related research protocols. The PRMC is charged with the scientific and resource review of all new and ongoing clinical and translational research protocols. In addition, the PRMC reviews all cancer-related clinical and translational research for compliance with the UW-Madison Conflict of Interest policies and assures an appropriate Data and Safety and Monitoring Plan is included in each proposal. The PRMC accomplishes this via the following responsibilities; Review of all new clinical and translational trials for scientific merit, priorities and resource allocation Prioritization of new clinical and translational trials relative to the clinical Disease Oriented Working Groups (DOWG)/Clinical Research Groups (CRG) Prioritization of research relative to the scope of UWCCC Review of all ongoing clinical and translational trials for scientific progress Closing studies for insufficient progress or due to prioritization changes Through established procedures the PRMC is the oversight mechanism through which all UW-Madison cancer-related clinical and translational research must flow, thus assuring that all research conducted at UWCCC is of the highest scientific merit and that UWCCC resources are used efficiently. The PRMS is supervised by the Associate Director for Clinical Research. The PRMC reports to UWCCC Clinical Research Committee, and is chaired by Dan Mulkerin, M.D., Associate Professor of Medicine, and co-chaired by Menggang Yu, Ph.D., Assistant Professor of Biostatistics and Medical Informatics. Dr. Mulkerin has over 15 years of clinical research performance and monitoring. Dr. Yu served as the biostatistics and clinical data management director for the Hoosier Oncology Group for four years prior to joining the University of Wisconsin faculty in January 2012.